The present invention generally relates to a connector that connects electronic components in a network and, more particularly, relates to an interconnect module or cassette that connects network components to a sensor component.
In order to better operate large electronic networks, sensor systems have been developed to monitor connections between components within the network. The sensor system typically includes an interconnect module that is retained in a patch panel, or any number of other network structures, and interconnects two separate network components. The interconnect module includes receptacle jacks, such as modular jacks, at a mating face. These jacks receive patch cords that in turn are connected to a first network component. Each patch cord includes an electrical cable comprised of signal wires connected to a plug at one end. The plug is received within a corresponding receptacle jack such that the signal wires in the electrical cable are electrically connected to signal contacts extending from a rear side of the interconnect module. The signal contacts are in turn connected to a second set of signal wires that extend to a second network component. Thus, the interconnect module electrically interconnects the first and second network components.
Conventional interconnect modules are joined with separate sensor configurations that enable the network to determine when a plug is joined with a receptacle jack. FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate a conventional interconnect module 600 in combination with a conventional sensor configuration. The sensor configuration includes a separate flexible etched circuit (FEC) 602 containing several sensor contacts 604 arranged on a strip 606. The strip 606 is glued to the face plate 608 near the receptacle jacks 610. Traces extend from each sensor contact 604 along the length of the FEC 602 across the front of the face plate 608 to a first connector 612 that extends from a side of the interconnect module 600. The first connector 612 is then connected to a second connector (not shown) that is connected to a sensor component (not shown). Alternatively, the first connector 612 may be positioned to extend from the rear side of the interconnect module 600 instead of from the front side.
Each plug includes a sensor probe connected to a sensor wire that carries signals between the sensor probe and an associated network component. When the plugs are fully inserted into the receptacle jacks the sensor probes contact and electrically engage the sensor contacts 604 on the FEC 602 to create a sensor circuit. The sensor component may then be used to monitor and record the connections of network components throughout the network. For example, if one network component is connected to the wrong server, a network shutdown or outage may occur which could be very costly. The sensor component determines where the faulty connection is located and determines how long it has existed in order that the outage may be quickly remedied. Additionally, the sensor component may be used to determine whether unauthorized parties are connected to a component within the network and thus improve network security.
However, the conventional interconnect module 600 suffers from several drawbacks. The FEC 602 is expensive and attaching the FEC 602 to the interconnect module 600 requires the use of adhesives and registration of the sensor contacts 604 proximate each receptacle jack 610. The process of installing the FEC 602 is thus time consuming and difficult, especially when the interconnect module 600 is located in a space-constrained network structure. Also, the first connector 612 is typically connected to the FEC 602 while the FEC 602 is attached to the interconnect module 600. The second connector hangs from the front side of the interconnect module 600 and is thus easily damaged during installation and use. Also, the second connector takes up a great deal of space which renders the interconnect module 600 difficult to install in space-constrained network structures. The interconnect module 600 requires cables and a second connector to connect the first connector 612 to the sensor component. The connectors and cables take up space and increase the risk of an unintentional disconnection and also limit the adaptability of the interconnect module 600 by presenting a more complicated structure of components to consider when adding or changing connections. In addition, the cables preferably should be selected at the time of installation of the FEC 602 to have a fixed length in order that loops of extra cable are not situated at the patch panel. Further, if any receptacle jack 610 needs to be removed or added, the entire FEC 602, which covers a portion of the receptacle jacks 610, has to be removed and replaced. Also, positioning the first connector 612 to extend to the rear side of the interconnect module 600 requires a difficult and expensive mechanical routing process that requires removal or modification of components already on the rear side of the interconnect module 600.
A need remains for an interconnect module that overcomes the above problems and addresses other concerns experienced in the prior art.